heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Narlath the Herald
Location A mental asylum in an unknown New England town Appearance Narlath is the Gatekeeper of the Old Gods. He is a tall, slender humanoid figure who appears emaciated and covered in abrasions. He is often depicted as wearing a straightjacket with a gigantic iron helm strapped to his head which sweeps up into a curled point. A small door opens in the front just enough to show his lips and teeth, which are constantly peeled into a maddening smile. Lair Narlath’s other name is the Wanderer, and he lives up to it. History The first time anyone encountered Narlath was during the apocalyptic event that took place at Atlantis. Several days before, a man (not dressed in a straightjacket or the helm) walked into the town square and started screaming so loudly that it is reported there was no one who didn’t hear it. This continued for days, despite the best attempts of the city guard to stop him. This continued throughout the battle that took place when the ancient gods attacked Atlantis, and when the last of them was defeated he stopped screaming and allowed himself to be taken into custody. It was then that he was fitted with the helm. Several times throughout history since then he has appeared. At one point, steel manacles were added to his ensemble. His most recent appearance, in a small New England town in 1951, coincided with a local apocalyptic cult that was trying to bring about the end of the world by summoning the Old Gods. He once again allowed himself to be taken into custody, and the straightjacket was added to his attire. He currently still resides there. Modus Operandi Whenever a genuine apocalyptic event is about to occur, Narlath walks out of his prison and wanders to the location where it will take place. He stops in a wide open area, normally one very public, and begins screaming. This scream is so loud that every single person in the entire world can hear it, no matter where they are… even the deaf can hear the screams of Narlath. He stands there continuing to scream until the event has been averted, and then he stops and is freely taken back into custody. While screaming, he is completely invincible and unmoveable. It has been said that if the apocalypse ever succeeds, he will stop screaming and begin to laugh until the world is forged anew in the image of the Old Gods. Avatar Narlath infects the minds of those who have seen him screaming, especially those who looked into the mouth grill of the helm. These people will themselves go mad and scream without stopping. Many times, these people are put into solitary confinement in soundproof rooms in the basements of mental asylums. There have been reports of times when people have come to speak to them and they have stopped screaming long enough to talk. Servants None Power Psychic knowledge of all world events, unlimited knowledge of history past, present, and future Summonation Narlath can’t be summoned. He appears on his own as a herald to apocalyptic world events Offering While Narlath is being held, people have come to him and given him offerings of their own flesh. In some cases, Narlath doesn’t care, but if the offering is amusing enough to him, he will offer them his Gift. Gifts The gift of Narlath is to see all of time and space for five seconds. Many times this will drive the person mad, but if they are strong enough and focused enough they may discover specific information that they are looking for. Cults There are some small cults devoted to Narlath, but none of them are very large, well organized, or important enough for ESPER to look into. Category:ESPER Category:Horrors